fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azeneth
The beautiful priestess of a foreign 'god'. Companion and secret lover of an exiled prince. One would be careful not to anger the priestess of a god of death, nor invoke the wrath of her silent servitor. Background Azeneth was born a humble farmer’s daughter. She would have probably lived a simple life had her village not been ransacked early in the first invasion by the Cloelian Imperium. She was only six at the time, and though she did surprisingly fight back against the soldiers, she was captured and kept as a slave. She became General Antonius’ servant, though little did he know she came to work as an informant. Able to listen in on his decisions, she was able to sneak this information with proper spies, who then spread the word to the Ateran army. She was rescued by Aterian forces when they pushed back the invasion two years. The Pharaoh, a particularly apt warrior at the time, slew Antonius himself in front of Azeneth. As is customary for orphans, he gave her to one of the temples. Being orphaned by a bloody and brutal war, Anubis, ‘god’ of death was considered the most fitting. Antonius’ body was preserved to be used to create a Janissary upon her completion of her training. When she was 14, her temple was visited by the Pharaoh and his entourage. The priest of Anubis he kept as his counselor had died, and he had come to find a replacement. During the ceremony to honor his coming and bless him with a long life, Azeneth caught the eye of Ra-Horakhty, the Pharaoh's son. The two became quick friends and with a few strings pulled, the young priestess was brought chosen as the new counselor. Over time, Azeneth and Ra became good friends and eventually lovers. This has been kept secret from all but a select few, as as a priestess, she is not meant to have a family, and as prince, Ra-Horakhty is barred from marrying outside of nobility. The two would stick together following the second invasion by the Imperium and the death of Ra’s father. Abilities Blessing of Anubis A ward against death, Azeneth is remarkably durable. Similar to the magic of the Skadi, it is defensive barrier against attack, expressed as the will of Anubis not to have her die just yet. It is not so much a spell, more a combination of her magic combined with the sacred oil she anoints herself with. Death Priest As a priestess of Anubis, Azeneth is able to manipulate the forces of life and death. She is an accomplished healer, and weaver of deadly curses, but is also able to exorcise, raise, or take control of undead. In the Ateran faith, uncontrolled undead are known as the Unbound, and are not so much feared but considered pitiable existences. A Bound undead is controlled by a priest for about a day before its form crumbles and its soul is able to fully move on. Azeneth is able to convert an Unbound to a Bound, and can also create Bound Hollows from a body, though she only does so to those who ‘deserve’ it. In rare circumstances, a lengthy ritual can be performed to create a permanently bound Hollow, though such ceremonies are reserved for particularly heroic or wicked individuals. Light Mage Azeneth is a capable manipulator of light magic. Able to bless weapons as well as create bursts, barriers, or bolts of light. Equipment Steel Janissary A Steel Janissary is a Ateran ritual of converting the corpses of notable enemies into specially crafted permanently Bound Hollows. Their body is divided into portions and individually coated in metals. Only a few parts remain untouched to allow movement. Not permitted to feast on souls, they are rather sustained by a soul gem placed within their chest, sometimes augmented by additional soul gems. This particular Steel Janissary houses what used to be General Antonius of the Imperium. Trivia * Azeneth was originally a D&D character for a campaign that ended before she could join. * She is the first character from Ateria. The concepts of her character found the basics of the addition of the nation to Fading Fires. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Janx